Naive Familiarity
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned by: Anonymous. Kon was having the best week of his life in Ichigo's body, spending Ichigo's money, letting loose on Hollows and ogling pretty girls. Now though, a chance to really sate himself will quite literally fly through his window in the form of a green haired, busty Arrancar.


Kon was a young mod soul. A young mod soul who had simple easily sated desires. He liked good food, good entertainment, and even better eye candy. For the last week, Kon had been having the time of his life sating his immature desires for the first time in a long time. His friend and pseudo-owner, Ichigo Kurosaki, was off getting married to the love of his life, Rukia Kuchiki. In the meantime, Kon had been left to guard his body, and boy was he making the most of it. Expensive restaurants every night, killing Hollows for fun, and finally ogling all the hottest women in Kurakura. It had been a great week, and it was only about to get better as the mod soul's next great adventure quite literally barreled towards him at several dozen miles an hour.

"ITSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kon only had about a second to look up before the sound of smashing glass filled his ears, just as quickly as a blur of green filled his vision. Before he could even register either however, the blur smashed into him with the force of a cannonball, sending them both tumbling off the sofa where Kon had been laying and onto the hardwood floor. Kon rolled along the floor with whatever the green blur was until they came to a stop as the hit the living room wall quite hard.

Groaning in pain, Kon took a moment to recover. His vision was blurred from the impact but slowly began to come back into focus. When he recovered, his eyes widened as he was met with the smiling face of a girl he'd never seen before. Her absurdly long green hair surrounded both their faces and made Kon feel like he was trapped in a little cylinder with her. Coming back to himself, he reacted in the only way he deemed appropriate. He wailed in confused fear, pushed the girl off of him and pushed himself backward as far as he possibly could until he hit the wall behind him.

"W-Who are you, and why'd you just break into my house!" Kon yelled, pointing accusing at the green-haired woman.

The green haired girl looked a little bit confused and slightly upset as if he had said something to offend her. Her pouty frown and the innocence the shined through her eyes instantly made the mod soul feel guilty, despite not actually having anything to feel guilty about. Looking back up at the girl, he was unsure of what to do. Should he call the police? Should he attack? Or should he help her? After a moment, he decided it would be best to do the latter, as she didn't seem to be any harm to anyone.

"Itsygo, don't you recognize Nel?" the green haired girl asked, her child-like eyes brimming with tears.

'She think's I'm Ichigo? And now she's crying. Crap, that's all I need,' Kon thought. Sighing, he made his way over to the young woman and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder.

"Uhhh, I'm not Ichigo. I…um…I'm sorry if I upset you," Kon exclaimed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"B-But of course y-you're Itsygo. Nel c-can see you!" the young woman blabbered, her crying still not calming down.

'great, and now she's ugly sobbing, I didn't ask for this,' Kon said inwardly. "I'm a mod soul, I'm looking after Ichigo's body while he's off at his wedding. Are you a friend of his? If you are I think you should head to Soul Society."

"You're looking after Itsygo's body?" Nel asked innocently, getting a nod in response. With that knowledge, Nel instantly stopped crying and beamed at Kon with a cute grin. "Ohhhhhhhh, that makes sense. My name's Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Yeah…sure," Kon answered in bewilderment, not being able to make heads or tails of this girl. "Look, I'm not sure what you needed to see Ichigo for, but he's off getting married. Like I said, if you want to see him you'll want to head there."

"Damn." Nel slapped her leg in annoyance. "Nel wanted to go to see Itsygo and Rukia-Chan get married, but the Ji-San in the big white hiyori wouldn't let her. Nel wanted to catch him before he went, but she missed him!"

"Ji-San? The Soutaicho?" Kon asked curiously, Nel nodded. Kon frowned at this. The same man that had seen his brothers and sisters killed, who intended him to die, was once again dictating the lives of others.

"He said Nel wasn't allowed to go because she's an Arrancar," Nel explained, looking down sadly.

Kon merely nodded and patted the young woman on the head in comfort. A year ago, the news she was an Arrancar would probably have scared him half to death. But now, they all seemed pretty friendly to Ichigo and his immediate friends. Well, except for Grimmjow, but he was unfriendly with everyone. Either way, Kon was not afraid of the child-like young woman, and he was more than happy to comfort her while she was upset. Hell, any company he could get while he wasn't off enjoying himself was welcome.

"What's worse is that now Nel's stuck in this stupid outfit because Uwahawa-Chan told Nel it would help her fit in," Nel continued grumpily, tugging at her clothes with an unsatisfied look. Kon looked confused for a moment, not sure what she was on about.

"Uwa…what? You mean Urahara-San? What could he have made you wear that was…that was…"

It was at this point that Kon noticed just who he was talking to. And when I say noticed, I mean REALLY notice. For lack of better terms, this Arrancar woman was hot a fuck. Child-like nature aside, this naïve young thing was all woman. Kon, or rather Ichigo's, jaw hit the floor at the sight of Nel in her gorgeously innocent state, down on her knees in some of the most provocative dress Kon could ever say he'd seen on a fully-grown woman. The mod soul groaned as he felt his borrowed body's cock getting hard at the sight of her. One could hardly blame him for it however, with the current state the beautiful Arrancar was in, she would excite even the most controlled of individuals. Never mind an artificial soul who was dangerously unused to the rush of hormones coursing through his newly acquired teenage body, clouding his mind from rational thought as he ogled the gorgeous Hollow for all she was worth.

And boy was she something to eye up. A tall, hazel-eyed young woman with bluish-green hair that fell freely down to her backside. A button nose, puckered lips and a strangely suiting red mark, perhaps a birthmark, stretching from one high cheekbone to the other. What drew Kon's eyes was not her face however, but rather the goddess-like body that Nel almost unknowingly sported. A curvaceous body that even though clothed, provocative as said clothes may be, the mod soul could tell was highly toned. Her body was appropriately matched by lovely wide hips and luscious, round, perfect H-Cup breasts. Her legs, though splayed out beside her, were clearly long and she had amazing, thick, toned thighs to match her wide hips.

None of this was even to mention the fact that she was dressed in a manner that could only say something along the lines of "I cheat on my boyfriend with his older, taller brother and let him fuck me in the school bathroom." In short, it made her look like the sluttiest schoolgirl that ever did grace Karakura Town. With a white, short sleeve school shirt that was three sizes too small in the chest area, showing off her midriff ever so slightly and being unbuttoned so much that her cleavage stopped just short of showing her nipples. Along with nearly showing off her breasts entirely, she wore a school skirt that barely made it to her upper thighs, showing off her black thong panties to the whole world from her current sitting position. She even had the knee-high school socks and black dress shoes to complete the look. It was all so deliciously seductive, and she didn't even seem to realize it.

"U-Urahara-San made you wear that?" Kon asked curiously, Nel nodded in cute annoyance. Pouting adorably as she folded her arms under her sizeable breasts, making her school shirt ride up even more.

"Um-hum," she hummed in acknowledgment. "He said it's how all girls in this world dress, and it would help Nel make friends. But all its done is made tall boys stare at Nel and made her uncomfortable, she hates it!"

"I see," Kon said, his voice becoming huskier than before. Despite his resistance, he was woefully helpless to stop the perverse thoughts invading his perverted mind. "Well, I'm sure Ichigo will have some spare clothes for you to change into, come with me and I'll show you."

"Really, you'd do that for Nel?" the naïve Arrancar asked excitedly. Kon nodded, trying and failing not to grin at his near instant success. "THANK YOU KON-KUN!" Nel threw her arms around the mod soul and hugged him, crushing his head against her massive jugs.

"N-No problem," Kon answered, a bit of blood making its way out of his nose.

Once he managed to get the excitable young Arrancar off of him, thankfully without his nose bursting with blood, Kon lead the unsuspecting young Hollow to the stairs. The mod soul allowed Nel to go first, getting a great view as he followed her up the stairs. Said view coming in the form of the young woman's ass and panty clad pussy from under her dangerously short skirt. Honestly, a skirt that short should be a crime, not that the perverse mod soul was complaining of course. His only complaint was when the view promptly cut off when they reached the top of the stairs.

Leading Nel along the landing and into his bodies usual tenant's room, he sat down on the bed. Nel entered just after him and looked around the room, looking for the clothes she was meant to be looking at. After finding none, she looked at him with confusion but said nothing. It took Kon a moment, but he quickly realized she probably had never lived in a human home before.

"Oh, Ichigo's clothes are in that wardrobe in there. Didn't they have storage space for clothes in Las Noches?" Kon asked, pointing to the cupboard.

"No, Nel made all her clothes from reishi so she had no need for storage space as she just broke down the reishi if she wanted to be rid of them," Nel answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world, not even looking at Kon as she opened the cupboard and began to look through the clothes there for her.

For reasons unknown to even himself, Kon found it really hot that all of Nel's clothes were usually made from reishi. In his perverse mind, it was almost like she was wearing nothing at all, as reishi wasn't really physical matter, just particles of spiritual energy. Within Kon's mind, he had an image of Nel walking around Aizen's palace entirely naked, walking past other Arrancar who paid it no mind at all. The thought made him audibly groan, his cock hardening even more than before as his fantasies got the better of him.

"Did you say something?"

Kon's thoughts were broken by Nel's question, but he merely shook his head when he saw she was looking back at him. With that silent answer, the Arrancar went back to looking through clothes. However, Kon was greeted with a pleasant view of her panty clad ass once again as she leaned further into the cupboard. He couldn't believe just how perfectly round and fleshy it looked, like it was made to be grabbed. I mean, anyone with half a brain cell could see that most female Arrancar were good looking, but this young bitch was on a whole other level, AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE IT. Shaking his head in an attempt to rain himself in, he waited for her to pick out something she liked, with luckily didn't take very long.

"oooooohhhh, Nel likes this one!" the naïve Arrancar squealed, pulling out Ichigo's frequently worn hipster style '15' shirt.

"Why don't you try it on, see if it fits?" Kon suggested a little too smoothly, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah that makes sense, Nel doesn't want to ruin Itsygo's clothes," the young Hollow agreed.

It was at this point that Kon's heart nearly stopped, and the true depths of the day's actions would come to pass. For despite Kon's already large expectations, he'd never thought that Nel would be quite as oblivious as she ended up being. Without even thinking or a hint of shame on the Arrancar's face, she excitedly unbuttoned the school shirt that was barely holding itself over her oversized chest. Without thinking, she took her arms out of her sleeves and tossed the garment aside. Kon's eyes widened when her massive jugs were on full display before him.

Now you would think a pervert like Kon would simply bust a nosebleed at the sight of such a perfect set of tits matched with a perfectly curvaceous and toned body, but it was not to be so it would seem. It may have been the year of rejection, or the unfamiliar hormones coursing through the human body he currently possessed. Regardless of the reason, within a moment of seeing Nel's perfect form just a couple of meters away from him, something snapped within Kon's perverted mind and he just…reacted.

Jumping up from the bed, he crossed the room and without a moment's hesitation he pressed himself against the Arrancar and pushed his lips to hers. Nel's eyes widened and she gasped, her mouth opening ever so slightly as she did so. However, it was more than enough of an opening than Kon needed to instinctively slip his eager tongue into the naïve Hollow's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Kon deepened the kiss and made her tongue submit to his own. Their lip lock continued for several more moments before Kon eventually pulled back just enough for their lips not to be touching, resting his forehead against hers. Both participants were blushing a deep red at this point, though never made any sign of wanting to move apart.

"W-What was that Kon-Kun, why did you kiss Nel?" the Arrancar asked innocently, getting a grin in response from the mod soul.

"I'm sorry Nel-Chan, but I just couldn't help myself," Kon replied huskily, his arms snaking their way around her waist. "I really want to show you something cool before you redress, but it's super important you don't tell anyone. It's my special secret."

"W-What did you want to show Nel Kon-Kun?" she said, curiosity and embarrassment in her voice.

"It's a special way to recharge your reiryoku faster than usual after a battle," Kon explained, his hand landing on Nel's fleshing ass and his fingers digging in. "What makes it better is that it feels really good, but you need to be naked for it."

"That sounds embarrassing," Nel confessed, her face the deepest shade of red it could go at this point. Further emphasized by the red mark already covering her face.

"Don't worry Nel-Chan, I promise it'll be worth it." Kon grinned as he said this, kissing down Nel's neck and getting a reluctant moan of pleasure in response.

"O-Okay, Nel wants to try it."

Kon's grin only widened at her response, his luck having reached an all-time high. Not wanting to waste any time, Kon grabbed the front of Nel's school skirt by its hem and ripped it open. The fabric came flying off and flung all over the room as the torn garment was forcibly ripped from Nel's body. Nel squeaked in shock and surprise at the mod souls forcefulness and strength, but at the same time began to feel an unfamiliar heat rise up within her.

Meanwhile, Kon worked to stoke those very fires by playing with Nel's plentiful breasts as the two continued to make out. Their lips locked in a battle for control which the inexperienced Arrancar was quickly losing. She squealed and moaned into the kiss as her nipples were pinched, pulled and squeezed as her surrounding tit flesh was expertly manipulated. The former Espada had never felt such pleasure before in her life, and it was quickly becoming too much for her to handle. Ending the kiss, Kon pulled away and assessed his work. Nel was breathing heavily, her eyes were lidded, and she was biting her lip in a manner that told him she was very much aroused.

"N-Nel likes this very much," the childish Arrancar breathed out, her lips forming into a pouty look which only served to further harden an already rock-solid cock. "Nel wants more of what Kon-Kun can give her. Please Kon-Kun, give me more."

Kon's eyes widened at her desperate sounding voice, he never imagined a former Espada would be so eager for sex that's she'd drop all modesty after just a little bit of foreplay. Without a word, Kon forcefully picked up the buxom Arrancar and practically threw her on the bed, before jumping on top of her himself. Having her trapped under his body, Kon had Nel at his mercy, and as such he didn't waste any time at getting back to work. He resumed making out with the blue-green haired Arrancar, an action she happily accepted, with one hand returning to her full breasts while the other slowly traveled further down her body. Nel felt his fingers traveling down the curve of her waist and down to her hips, her breathing becoming heavier and her body writhed under his touch. Moving past her hips he slowly but surely reached between Nel's thighs.

The Arrancar's breath hitched as she felt his touch on her most sacred area, she looked into his eyes and found such lust that was only matched by her own. Working on pure instinct, she leaned up and took his mouth on her own once again, pulling him down and widening her legs, giving him full access to what he wanted. Kon's fingers traced over the material of her panties, feeling them already soaked through due to his previous groping. Without a hint of mercy, the mod soul tore the wet garment from Nel's body and preceded to thrust two fingers into her tight snatch. The foreign sensation made the Arrancar's eyes widen and her back arch in pure pleasure.

Kon pumped his fingers in and out of Nel's sopping pussy repeatedly, slowly kissing down her body as he did so. Nel writhed madly beneath him, unable to take the endless white-hot ecstasy the mod soul was giving her. He kissed over her enormous tits, biting her nipple teasingly as he did so, getting an extra squeal of delight for his trouble, before continuing down her body. Eventually, he found his mouth hovering over her cunt. Not able to resist, his mouth attached itself to her clit as his tongue danced over the bundle of nerves.

"So goooooooooood!" Nel screamed as she felt her orgasm coming, her legs wrapping around Kon's head as he continued to pleasure her.

Kon's ministration got faster and rougher as time went on, the heights of the pleasure being granted to Nel reaching greater heights than ever before. She felt her competition welling up inside of her, being brought further and further to the forefront by the deep ecstasy of Kon's fingers into her cunt and the tongue stimulating her clit. She was on the edge and it was only a matter of time before she flooded the mod soul with her love juices. All she needed was one little push. Kon, eager to get his cock inside the Arrancar's snug cunt, decided to end it there and then, by nibbling on the buddle of nerves his tongue was previously seeing to. Her eyes widened, and her body convulsed as the damn in her naval broke.

"FUCK…NEL'S CUMMING!" She yelled, her entire body tensed as waves of pleasure tore through her without mercy.

With the unbelievable pleasure he brought her, Nel positively gushed as she ejaculated her love juices directly into Kon's mouth. Her sweet taste was surprisingly pleasant to the mod soul, but at the time he was more focused on having his wicked way with the pretty Arrancar. The second her legs untensed he was on top of her, flinging his clothes off as he hastily grabbed his cock and lined it up with her now absolutely dripping wet cunt. Not even giving her a chance to question what he was doing, he thrust himself straight into her without a moment's hesitation.

Nel's was it with a wave of electric shock as she was pierced by Kon's speer, she felt the virginity of her Gigai literally torn in two by the mod souls mighty, albeit borrowed, cock. She felt the blood trickle down Kon's shaft as it stretched her out, and though she was embarrassed to admit it. It was maybe the single most lewd and amazing feeling she'd ever had in her life. Kon was marveling at much the same thing, loving how virgin tight this faux body was. The mod soul couldn't help but wonder if her spiritual body's cunt was this tight, he guessed so, since she seemingly had no idea what sex was. But regardless, the way this body's quim squeezed his cock couldn't only make in groan in delight and begin to savagely pound into the naive Arrancar.

He thrust harshly, deeply and quickly into the Arrancar with the passion of a starved man. Her mouth firmly formed into an 'o' shape as she wasn't even able to form sentences at this point, any kind of cognitive function was lost to the wind as delightful pleasure fogged her mind. Her legs wrapped around Kon's waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him down so his head rested in the nook of her own neck. Taking the given opportunity, Kon began to suck on the sweet spot near her jugular. The new sensation, plus the endless pounding she was taking took Nel to a place of ecstasy she had never been before. Her mind was a haze, she was cumming endlessly as she road out this near constant high.

Grinning, Kon pulled himself and Nel upwards and back down again so he landed on his back. With Nel now straddling his waist, he found to his delight that she began thrusting herself up and down on his massive cock purely on instinct, her eyes were cloudy and unfocused and Kon was pretty sure her mind was pretty much entirely broken. Of course, the pervert in Kon couldn't bring himself to much care about it at this point, all he cared about was getting a much pleasure out of this as possible. In the meantime, he occupied himself by firmly grabbing a hold of Nel's tits that were flopping up and down with her motions and playing with them to the Arrancar's further delight.

This continued for several more minutes before Kon began to reach a limit of his own. He hadn't ever done this sort of thing before and had lasted a decent amount of time thanks to Ichigo's extensive practice in the art of lovemaking with his wife-to-be. He tried his best to hold on for several more moments, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic, and his hold on Nel's tits becoming harder to the point of being slightly painful for the poor Arrancar. However, eventually, he could feel the knot in his lower regions coming on done, his balls seizing up and his cock swelling.

"OH SHIT!" Kon roared, finally reaching completion in the most spectacular fashion.

The mod soul thrust himself deep inside his lover and he pumped his load deep into the Hollow's womb, filling every inch of her virile center with his borrowed body's hot seed. He remained in place, his entire body tense for nearly half a minute before finally, his body went slack. Nel, the poor thoroughly broken girl flopped on top of him as his cock softened within her depths. Finding a comfortable spot, the busty girl snuggled into the temporary body of her lover and smiled with a contentment she'd never had before.

"Nel thought that was lovely Kon-Kun," the Hollow confessed, still coming down for the constant high she had been on for a good five minutes. "She doesn't think it works to restore Reiryoku though."

Kon grinned when he heard her giggle. The jig is up it seemed, she'd caught him red-handed. Though to be fair she didn't sound too mad about it by his estimation.

"Maybe not," Kon replied with a new-found confidence. "Is it going to stop you from having it on with me again? There are many more things' we haven't tried yet."

"No, Nel would love to go again with you. But Nel needs to recover first Kon-Kun," Nel confessed, merely getting a smile from the mod soul.

"Fair enough, you do that Nel-Chan."

The two lovers lay there for what seemed like hours, lost into their own little blissful worlds. Neither could wait before they had the energy to go at it again, but for now, they would simply allow themselves this moment for comfort and affection. In the meantime, Kon occupied himself with thinking over what he would do with the rest of his time in this body. Or rather who he would do.

'This was fucking awesome, and now I've had a taste in need more. Maybe I could fuck more girls in this body! But who?' Kon thought to himself. 'Kuchiki-San is far too petite, though she is cute. Plus I don't hate Ichigo enough to cuck him. Matsumoto-San maybe? Nah, even her tits aren't worth my life. Who does Ichigo know who's as much a big titted bimbo as this girl in my arms?'

Kon thought for a moment, going over all the girls Ichigo was friends with. After a moment, a grin spread across his face as his mind rested on a certain buxom, ginger teenager from Karakura High. She had been heartbroken when Ichigo didn't choose her, but he would give her ALL the comfort she needed. Grinning from ear to ear, Kon was quite pleased with himself until he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voluptuous Arrancar shifting his arms.

'Well, she can wait for later. For now, another big-titted slut calls my name!'


End file.
